Grauer Flug
|VergGruppe=Katzen der Berge, Streuner, Großer Schattens Lager, Windläufers Lager |Tod=SternenClan |Todesgrund=Asthma |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Unbekannt |Rang2=Bergkatze |RName2=Grauer Flug (Gray Wing) |Rang3=Streuner |RName3=Grauer Flug (Gray Wing) |Rang4=Anführer |RName4=Grauer Flug (Gray Wing), Graywing, Graystar |Rang5=Early Settler |RName5=Grauer Flug (Gray Wing) |Familie1=Gefährtinnen |FName1=Schildkrötenschwanz, Schiefer |Familie2=Tochter |FName2=Silberstreif |Familie3=Söhne |FName3=Weißschwanz, Schwarzohr |Familie4=Ziehtochter |FName4=Sperlingfell |Familie5=Ziehsöhne |FName5=Donner, Kieselherz, Eulenauge |Familie6=Mutter |FName6=Sanfter Regen |Familie7=Schwester |FName7=Flatternder Vogel |Familie8=Brüder |FName8=Wolken, Zackiger Berg |Position1=Anführer |Nachfolger1=Großer Schatten |Vorgänger1=Großer Schatten |lebend=Der Sonnenpfad, Donnerschlag, Der erste Kampf, Der Leuchtende Stern, Der geteilte Wald, Der Sternenpfad |verstorben=Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo |erwähnt=Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide}} Grauer Flug (Original: Gray Wing) ist ein schlanker, dunkelgrauer Kater mit goldgelben Augen, scharfen Krallen, einem eingerissenen Ohr und breiten Schultern. Auftritte Staffel 5 ''Der Sonnenpfad :Das Buch ist aus seiner Sicht geschrieben. :Er fängt mit seinem Bruder Wolkenhimmel zusammen einen Habicht. Grauer Flug will die Beute zurückbringen, während Wolkenhimmel sie selbst essen möchte. Schließlich bringen sie sie jedoch zu ihren Kameraden. Funkelnder Bach gratuliert den beiden zu ihrem Fang, ist jedoch nur an seinem Bruder interessiert. Als Silberner Frost die Gefährten zusammen sieht, sagt sie Grauer Flug, dass es bald Junge geben würde und vielleicht mehr als einen Wurf, da Schildkrötenschwanz eine wunderbare Kätzin sei. Peinlich berührt weiß er nicht, was er darauf sagen soll und ist froh, als Steinsagerin kommt und zu ihnen spricht. Zackiger Berg fragt ihn, wie er den Habicht gefangen hat, doch gerade, als er von Wolkenhimmel Sprung erzählt, unterbricht Schattiges Moos sie, da Steinsagerin jetzt mit Reden anfangen will. :Als Steinsagerin sagt, dass ein Teil der Katzen die Berge verlassen soll, will Grauer Flug nicht gehen, Wolkenhimmel jedoch schon. Er denkt, dass sein Herz brechen wird, wenn er sich zwischen seinem Bruder und seiner Heimat entscheiden soll. Funkelnder Bach, die ebenfalls eigentlich bleiben will, redet mit ihm. Sie möchte aber auch bei Wolkenhimmel bleiben. Schildkrötenschwanz, die seine Gefährtin werden könnte, ist begeistert von der Idee, zu gehen. Seine Mutter sagt ihm, dass er auch aus dem Gebirge gehen soll, weil sie ihn zu sehr liebt, als dass sie seine Jungen wie Flatternder Vogel sterben sehen will. Er legt seinen Stein bei der Abstimmung jedoch auf die "Bleiben"-Seite; im Gegensatz zu seinen beiden Brüdern. :Als ein Teil der Katzen die Berge verlässt, darunter auch sein Wurfgefährte, bleibt Grauer Flug da. Zackiger Berg möchte unbedingt jagen gehen und so nimmt er ihn mit, um ihm zu zeigen, wie man das macht. Später verschwindet Zackiger Berg jedoch. Da ein Sturm herrscht, kann Grauer Flug ihm nicht gleich folgen. Er überredet die Älteste Trübes Wasser, mit ihm seiner Geruchsspur zu folgen, da Geknickte Feder immer gesagt hat, dass sie die beste Fährtenleserin gewesen sei, die er gekannt hat. Schneehase protestiert dagegen, da sie fast blind ist, doch schließlich hilft Trübes Wasser ihm. Er folgt seiner Geruchsspur bis zu Flatternder Vogels Grab und merkt, dass sein jüngerer Bruder den Katzen gefolgt ist, die das Gebirge verlassen, woraufhin er sich bei der Ältesten versichert, ob sie sich auch sicher sei, was diese gereizt bejaht. Er muss nun Zackiger Berg folgen und dafür sorgen, dass er sicher ankommt. So geht er auch von seiner Heimat weg. Sanfter Regen geht ein Stück mit ihm. Schließlich findet Grauer Flug seinen Bruder, als er von einem Adler angegriffen wird und rettet ihn. :Danach machen sich die Geschwister auf um die anderen Katzen zu suchen. Nach mehreren Tagen finden sie diese, und reisen mit ihnen weiter. Donnerschlag :Grauer Flug beobachtet seinen Ziehsohn Donner und die Jungen von Gleitender Habicht, Blitzschweif und Eichelfell. Er geht mit den Jungen jagen üben und spielen. Dort trifft er zufällig auf seine alte Freundin Schildkrötenschwanz. Diese konfrontiert ihn damit, dass sie Junge von einem Kater namens Tom erwartet, der sich allerdings nicht für die Jungen interessiert. Aus Angst, dass die Zweibeiner ihr ihre Jungen stehlen würden, beschließt sie, zurück zu den Katzen zu gehen, wo sie hergekommen war. Grauer Flug freut sich, dass sie zurück kommt und geht gemeinsam mit ihr zu Großer Schattens Lager. Brechendes Eis ist anfangs unfreundlich zu ihr, bessert sich aber wieder, als Grauer Flug sie verteidigt. ''Rest Folgt ''Der erste Kampf :Er träumt im Prolog von seinem alten Zuhause. Er sieht dort Tau auf Blatts Junge und trifft auf Steinsagerin. Als er seine Mutter entdeckt, wünscht er sich ihr erzählen zu können, dass es allen gut geht. Er ist erschrocken als Steinsagerin ihnm mitteilt, dass es Krieg geben wird. Nachdem Steinsagerin nach Schildkrötenschwanz gefragt hat, stellt er sich vor, wie sie und ihre Jungen gerade neben ihm auf dem Moor schlafen. Grauer Flug erinnert sich kurz an Fuchs und meint die Bergkatzen haben den Tod mitgebracht. :Als die Katzen darüber diskutieren, wann Wolkenhimmel angreift, meint Grauer :Flug, dass Wolkenhimmel sie nicht angreifen wird. Außerdem wirft Grauer Flug ein, :dass niemand bezeugen kann, ob Wolkenhimmel Nebel getötet hat. Als die Katzen :versuchen zu erraten, wohin Wolkenhimmel als nächstes seine Grenzen verschiebt, :zeichnet er den Wald und die Fundorte von Nebel und Hummel ein. Er ist sehr froh als Donner in das Lager zurückkehrt, allerdings wird Grauer Flug traurig, als Donner erzählt, dass Wolkenhimmel Frost verstoßen hat. Grauer Flug entscheidet sich nach einem Gespräch mit Donner, dass er mit Wolkenhimmel reden wird. Als Kieselherz von einem großen Kampf träumt, beruhigt er ihn. ''Rest folgt ''Der Leuchtende Stern :''Folgt ''Der geteilte Wald :''Folgt ''Der Sternenpfad :''Folgt Kurzgeschichten ''The Death of Bright Stream :''Folgt Sonstiges *In der Originalversion ist der Riss in seinem Ohr genauer dadurch definiert, dass seine Ohren''spitze'' zerfetzt ist. *In Der Sonnenpfad wird er je einmal Grauer Stein, Grauer Wind und Graue Flug genannt. *In Donnerschlag ''wird er einmal ''Grauer Pelz ''genannt. *Bei den Clans ist er als "Graywing the Wise" in die Geschichte eingegangen. *In ''Der erste Kampf wird er einmal fälschlicherweise mit gold''braunen'' Augen beschrieben. *In Der geteilte Wald wird er einmal Graue''m'' Flug genannt. *Bei der Frage, ob Grauer Flug im SternenClan Schildkrötenschwanz oder Schiefer wählen würde, meinte Kate Cary, dass beide Kätzinnen wissen, wie aufrichtig und endlos Grauer Flugs Liebe für die beiden ist und dass sie sich ihres eigenes Wertes bewusst seien. Grauer Flug ist laut Kate so voll von Liebe und Mitgefühl, dass er sich nicht zwischen den beiden entscheiden muss und sie stattdessen weiterhin so liebt, wie er dies zu Lebzeiten schon getan hat und umgekehrt. Eifersucht sei dabei kein Thema und Kate bezweifelt, dass sich Schildkrötenschwanz und Schiefer über irgendwelche besonderen Rechte an Grauer Flug zanken würden.Kates Blog Familie *Gefährtinnen: Schildkrötenschwanz, Schiefer *Tochter: Silberstreif *Söhne: Weißschwanz, Schwarzohr *Ziehtochter: Sperlingfell *Ziehsöhne: Donner, Eulenauge, Kieselherz *Mutter: Sanfter Regen *Schwester: Flatternder Vogel *Brüder: Wolken, Zackiger Berg *Nichten: Taublüte, Blumenfuß, Taunase *Neffen: Donner, Kleiner Zweig, Adlerfeder, Sturmpelz *Nichten/Neffen: Zwei unbekannte Junge, unbekannte Junge Character Art GrayWing.J.byTau.png|Junges GrayWing.byTau.png|Streuner Offizielle Artworks TUG-Gray_Wing.png|Grauer Flug in The Ultimate Guide Zitate Quellen en:Graywing (WC)fi:Graywingfr:Aile Griseru:Серокрыл Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:Katzen der Berge Kategorie:Early Settlers Kategorie:Streuner Kategorie:WindClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:Moth Flight's Vision Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Thunderstar's Echo Charaktere